


Mercy Kill

by VanillaChip101



Series: FebuWhump Prompts 2021 [12]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Battle Droids (Star Wars), Clone Troopers (Star Wars) Need Hugs, Electrocution, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Hurt Clone Troopers, Mentioned Anakin Skywalker, Mentioned CC-2224 | Cody, Mentioned Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mercy Killing, Original Character Death(s), Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Sassy Droids (Star Wars), Survivor Guilt, Torture, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: Day 12 alternative prompt: truth serum + gunpointAhsoka and Trooper Snap are the only survivors of their retrieval team in a mission to get important information. But they are captured by Separatists to get detained for interrogation. Ahsoka experiences her first mercy kill and how the war doesn't give time to mourn.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, Ahsoka Tano & Original Clone Trooper Character(s)
Series: FebuWhump Prompts 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137947
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Mercy Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Time to kill another OC :D (I'm getting kinda attached to some of them but oh well-)
> 
> PS: we're adding a twist in this prompt. Also, sorry I was late. The next prompt will also be up sometime today.

Snap was proudly known for his photographic memory. He was one out of millions that seemed to have this ability, and he used it the best he could. So when he went into the two-hundred-twelfth, he learned about the partner legion painted a proud blue.

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Cody were definitely capable leaders, although, at some times, he thought they seemed very....creative with their plans. That wasn't until he met Ahsoka, Anakin, and the five-oh-first. Commander Cody might've kicked or jumped a droid but the troopers of the five-oh-first would probably are the ones to insult the droid until it died from embarrassment and horror. They would jump off cliffs, not worrying about the danger, usually whooping in joy instead of fright ( _as he would but this isn't about him_ ). They seemed to like explosions and fire. _A lot of fire_.

So when he was asked to be in a retrieval group with Commander Tano to get data from an abandoned base of some kind, he gladly accepted. He was somewhat used to the nice padawan and how she fought, making them a pretty okay team, and along with the other soldiers, it was going to be fine (that's what he thought). They had chosen him because his unique ability would help, and he was happy to use it, but now? Now, when the memories of dead brothers, blasted limbs, and sliced skin framed itself into his mind, he wished he was normal. He wished he didn't have to remember the blame that seemed to surround his brothers as their dead eyes stared into his, the blankness staring into his soul. He and the commander were the only survivors, and the data stick didn't survive. But he was there, and he had read all the information, and now, it was imprinted in his mind. Only he knew what the information was about, his eyes being the only one to read the important words that could help win the war. They both had evacuated the base, finally comforting her as they found a private place to mourn for a short time. But life didn't seem to give them a break.

They needed help, _now_. The Separatists had caught them on their way back and they were stuck in an enclosure together, a force shield of some kind stopping Commander Tano's force abilities. They both had woken up, stripped of their weapons, but they still had essentials they could use to contact the others.

His commander was currently beside him, both of them trying to find a way to transmit the information back to the Republic the earliest they possibly could. They were far from camp, and reinforcements couldn't come in eight hours, the battle on the side of the planet halting their help. They could still talk to them, but that wouldn't assist in anything except curing boredom.

He was interrupted out of his musings as the togruta's high-pitched voice rang throughout the room.

"Got it!"

Ahsoka's comm sparked to life and she looked at Snap in excitement, her eyes lighting up. He floated to her side from the wall, peering over her shoulder.

"You wanna type the info in?"

He nodded and he took the device from her hand. Obi-Wan Kenobi's contact was open as he muttered numbers under his breath, his finger typing along. He clicked send, and it showed that it was received. He leaned back, slowly breathing out. The mission was complete, the information was delivered, and they might just get out of this situation.

Just then, the cage burst open and he leaped from his position in front of the commander, an arm protectively shielding her from the intruder.

"You, you're coming with me."

Ahsoka snarled at the captor from behind him, her fangs glinting in the light.

"Take me instead! She's just a child, she doesn't know anything!" Snap cried out, hoping that the commander wasn't offended. She didn't seem to be as she leaped right in front of him, defending them both.

"You're not taking any of us," she growled.

The captor signaled outside and two magnaguards filed into the cage, their electrostaff shocking the commander right in front of him as they dragged him away. He shouted, trying his best to run back to her, to keep her safe, but the last thing he saw before he disappeared was her panicked eyes staring into his.

"Stay safe," her mouth worded, and she slumped onto the ground in unconsiousness.

~

He thought he was strong enough to keep his mouth shut.

The torture droids used their various methods to get him to speak. Electrocution, stabbing, venoms, but he tried his best to stay silent. His body wasn't strong enough to withstand it as he yelled out in pain, blood dripping down his nose from the droid's metal punch.

"Take him away. The boss wants to interrogate him."

~

Ahsoka looked around her prison as her eyes opened, her awareness slamming back into herself. She checked her wrist for her comm to find it gone, the only source of secret communication taken away.

She looked around for an escape and didn't find any. So, she planned. Planned to make sure that her fellow comrade and herself reached home. Her eyes closed as she folded into a lotus position, breathing deep. The force might not be available at the point, but she could still center her emotions.

A few hours later, she heard noises and footsteps, her eyes snapping open as she stayed silent. The chatter of B1-battle droids filled the hallway as they walked closer to her cell. They open the cell, one droid training its blaster at her as the other one settled the food tray on the table. They exited and continued talking, and a plan sparked in her head.

~

Snap's eyes tried their best to open, but the numbness and pain prevented him to. His blood was on fire and set on cold at the exact same time, painful needles seemingly to be everywhere on his body even when there wasn't any.

"Tell me, what are the numbers."

He spat out a tooth, his tongue running over his bloody gum. His eyes narrowed at the droid as he growled deeply.

"Never."

The droid stood up from its crouching position and slowly brought over a rather large looking needle with a blackish grey substance. His eyes slowly widened as it was stabbed into his arm. Nothing happened, and the droid slowly crouched down again, the blinking yellow looking into his honey brown.

"Now tell me, clone, what are the coordinates?"

His mouth moved without thought, the image brought back to memory. 

"Two, five, se-"

He forced his mouth shut, horrified as he realized what he had just done.

If droids could smile, his oppressor would've been grinning in evil glee.

"Good. Can you say the next twelve?"

He shook his head fiercely, fighting against the serum that was now spread through his bloodstream. 

"Disappointing."

The droid stood up and the last thing he saw was a metal fist and all went black.

~

Ahsoka waited until it was her 'dinner.' She had seemed to get a sense of the prison base from the vibrations she heard in her montrals, and she knew that the trooper she had to save was somewhere above her. The only thing they had to do was escape and get back, and they could both rest. Snap seemed like a nice trooper, already treating her like a sister from the small talk they had exchanged during the mission, and he was definitely a competent soldier. He shyly explained his photographic memory when she had asked and laughed when she grumbled about how she wished she had that trait so her studies would be so much easier.

The B1-battle droids talk reached her montrals and she immediately put her plan into action, slumping her body on the floor, flopping her arms into a limp position. She was playing dead, and it might seem stupid, but that was the only way the droids would go inside her cell.

"That's stupid 5932, how could you say-"

"Hey, is the prisoner dead already?"

Ahsoka didn't dare move as she heard footsteps enter her cell, the door creaking open as the food was set on the table. 

"She died much sooner than I thought. That's kinda sad."

"5932, you always say stupid things. That's not eve-"

She struck as the droid's back was turned, the hit in the power cell causing the droid to short-circuit. 5932 jumped, staring at the now alive togruta that he presumed was dead just a few seconds ago. 

"Oh no..."

~

Ahsoka finally had the force back at her fingertips, and she heard her lightsaber crystals calling to her from another room. She peeked inside the glass that seemed to have it and she saw two droids handling them.

"3875, you're not supposed to touch that!"

"But it's so cool! Look at what I can do!"

The B1-droid waved the lightsaber around, the green light whooshing. It stabbed through his partner and the droid paused, realizing what he did.

"Ahh! What did I just do!?"

"That's mine now."

The remaining droid turned to see a togruta force pulling the lightsaber towards herself. He only saw a green light and bared teeth before his eyes blinked out.

~

Ahsoka picked up the blaster, comm, and her lightsaber, as she tiptoed through the base, trying to find Snap. He was located somewhere upstairs, and somewhere asleep from how his presence was dimmed. He seemed to also be in a lot of pain and she grimaced, promising herself to get treatment for him when they got back.

She found explosion devices along with her supplies and she planted them throughout her way to Snap, the ignition button gently held in her hand.

~

She found him in a room, stripped of armor, blood dripping down his face. She looked around to see that no one was there.

"Snap! Snap, wake up, I'm here. Let's get out of here!"

He didn't respond to her and she frowned as she gently shook his shoulder. She turned around to face him and gasped.

His injuries didn't seem to be curable. He had slash marks through his blacks, the untreated wounds starting to infect. His face wasn't recognizable; bruises covered it and pus was leaking out of his eye. She carefully sliced through his bonds with her lightsaber, his hands now free, although his wrists were red. Even when he was unconscious, his eyes were scrunched in agony, and she immediately sought to wake him up.

"Snap, wake up!"

His head slowly lifted to stare into hers as his head slowly shook from side to side, regaining his surroundings. He was only wrapped in rope that attached him to the chair he was sitting in, and he looked at his movable hands.

"C-commander?"

"Yes! We have to go now! I have the detonator, and I don't want to be here when the place explodes."

He continued to just stare at her, and her expression gave way to confusion.

"Snap?"

He shook his head, staring at his wrists. She crouched before him, worry filling into her eyes.

"You have to leave me he-"

Ahsoka immediately rejected his idea, shaking her head fiercely.

"No! You're coming home, back to your brothers!"

His unchained hands gently grabbed hers, and for once, he regretted having photographic memory because it was the cause of his commander's tears.

"Vod'ika," he whispered, the name rolling off of his tongue easily. "They put a chip in my arm when they were torturing me. I'm too hurt to go with you; I'm just going to slow you down."

"I'm not leaving you here to suffer!"

It was silent as he tried to figure out to tell her his plan.

"That's not what I'm telling you to do."

Ahsoka recoiled in realization as he finally got what he was trying to say.

Snap continued on. 

"If I'm still left alive, they'll just put the t-truth serum in me until I sp-spill all the information, commander. I already said the first three digits, and I can't keep fighting the serum. We can't escape because I am too i-injured and because I would die before I even leave the base, taking you with my explosion chip."

"I can't do it!"

His honey eyes met her cerulean, and he could see the brokenness of a soldier. He didn't wish to add to it, but he had no choice.

"Please, commander," he pleaded, "There's no choice unless you want us both to die."

He almost thought that she would disagree and find a way for him to escape, but she picked up his blaster from her waist.

He was then wrapped in a hug, sobs wracking the togruta's body. His arms immediately went up around her, and he relished in his last moments, whispering apologies against her montrals.

"You have to do it now. They're gonna come in at any minute."

He picked up his chains from his lap, giving them to Ahsoka. She slowly attached them back, the bonds not even touching his wrists but still pressing gently.

Ahsoka stood up, and he smiled the best he could, conveying his acceptance for death to her, and she wetly smiled back at him until it gave way back to sadness. He sighed and leaned back into his chair, reliving the best moments in his head, tuning out his surroundings.

Tears dripped from Ahsoka's face to her dress as her hand holding the blaster tried to remain steady against the back of his neck, where his spine and skull met. 

"Remember, just aim and click," he reassured her, seeing that it was her first time doing a mercy kill.

"I'm so sorry, vod," Ahsoka whispered. He hummed in forgiveness and love.

His hand was on hers, which was resting on his shoulder in comfort, and she fired the shot, the bolt hitting its mark right as he braced himself. There was only silence as Snap's body slumped forward, the water on the ground slowly turning red with blood.

She didn't have time to mourn as she heard footsteps, only taking his helmet, his blaster, and her lightsaber as she fled, whispering apologies and death remembrances under her breath as the building behind her running form went up in red and white flames.

**Author's Note:**

> Is that angsty enough? I'm typing this on my phone and it's kinda...difficult


End file.
